The Mysterious Legend of the Samurai and Ninja
by Mutant Donatello
Summary: Izuna meets Takamaru from Nazo no Murasamejou. Together, they embark on a journey for some reason. This summary sucks, but if you're interested, let's see how their adventure goes.
1. The Lost Samurai

(Part 1 - The Lost Samurai)

Long ago, Brave Samurai Takamaru battled his way through hoards of enemies, stormed castles, and defeated the Daimyos who were under the control of a wicked power. After confronting the statue turned monster, Murasame, and defeating it, he wandered into an unknown area where he battled a strange creature not of our world. Despite the many trials and hardships along the way, the young Samurai completed his mission, killed the entity that threatened the land he called home and returned battered, but very much alive. The tale of Takamaru's exciting adventure spread far and wide, but he never dared speak of what he had witnessed at Murasame Castle. The alien creature remained a secret he kept to himself, fearing people would believe him to be crazy if he even tried to explain it.

Though Takamaru had become quite famous, his mind was never quite at rest, he was never the same since that quest he had undergone. Some time after that event, the young Samurai embarked on a journey of self discovery. Alone he traveled for about a month and a half, wandering aimlessly in silence. One quiet night, the distraught young man sat next to a lit camp fire in the middle of nowhere. In the silence of the nature around him, all he heard was the crackling sound of burning embers that somehow soothed him. As he soaked in the peace and serenity, a sudden movement was heard in the bushes behind him. He jumped to his feet and placed his hand on the hilt of his katana, ready for any sort of attack.

(Takamaru) ...Who's there...! Show yourself!

A strange brightly colored ninja with some sort of mask on leaped from the bushes, throwing kunai directly at him. He deflected the weapons and dashed towards the mysterious enemy. The ninja landed and went for a leg sweep, narrowly missing as Takamaru read his moves and jumped accordingly. The foe started to alternate between rapid punches and swift kicks, but the Samurai dodged every attack with amazing speed.

(Takamaru) I wish not to fight you. Explain yourself and I will spare your life!

The ninja wasn't buying his words, he just kept attacking. Realizing talking reason was leading him nowhere, Takamaru decided to attack back. He tossed a fire ball into the ninja's face and followed it up with a slash of lightning speed. After that, it seemed the foe had stopped moving, it just posed in a strange position and stared into the Samurai's eyes.

(Takamaru) ...What...are you? That slash should have been enough to cut you apart... You're not human, are you-

Before he could finish, the ninja blew up into what seemed like a vortex of stars and clouds. It had a strong suction, it felt as though he was being pulled into it. He tried his hardest to keep his footing, but the force proved too much! The Samurai's body was dragged into the portal. Who knows where it will lead him...

In a land far away, a young 16 year old Kunoichi was frantically running through a field of tall grass. She was in a hurry, searching for something that had been lost not to long ago. In truth, she simply woke up and found that her ninja clan had abandoned her with unknown reasons. They all slept at an Inn and she was the last to wake up. To her surprise, she was all alone and the others had already left the village. Why would they abandon her so carelessly? Beautiful Kunoichi Izuna was thinking that same thought as she ran as fast as she could though the moonlit field. Suddenly, a very loud "BOOM!" was heard in the distance, prompting the young girl to run in that direction. As she approached the spot where the sound had come from, she saw that the grass in that particular area was gone. It seemed to be a random circular shaped dirt spot in a giant field of green.

She walked in, looking around nervously. She eventually stepped on something and quickly jumped back and looked down. She was surprised to see a blue haired man face planted in the dirt.

(Izuna) ...Uh...hello? Are you still alive, or...

(Takamaru) *Groan*.

(Izuna) Oh, crap, it's a zombie!

The Samurai struggled to his feet and shook his head. He attempted to dust himself off, but noticed the pink haired young girl in front of him. Unfortunately for him, Takamaru was never exactly good at talking to women. Any sort of female interaction was more difficult for him than any battle he had ever faced! ...Well, that may be a bit of an exaggeration, but you get the point.

(Izuna) So...uh...hey there! What brings out in the middle of nowhere like this?

(Takamaru) ...*Clears throat*...T-That is none of your concern... Forgive my rudeness, I'm a bit confused as to where I am. It's nothing to get alarmed about, I assure you.

Izuna moved closer to him, but he started to back up with a nervous expression.

(Izuna) Hmm? Why're you backing up like that? Are you hiding something, Mr. Ponytail guy?

(Takamaru) I have nothing to hide. Please, keep your distance!

She leaned over a little and tried to look behind him. This gave the Samurai a better look at how her outfit didn't cover her chest very well. He noticed just how voluptuous she was and it started to make him blush. He quickly turned his head and tried to keep his composure.

(Izuna) I heard a big explosion or something in this direction! What are you hiding!? What did you do!?

(Takamaru) I told you, I have done nothing of any suspicious nature! I'm simply a humble Samurai on a journey! Leave me be. Please, I beg you.

Izuna stood upright again and started to hold her sides, sporting an confident smile.

(Izuna) So, you're a Samurai, huh? I'm a Kunoichi! A very hot Kunoichi if you didn't already notice. But it's not about me, what's a Samurai guy doing out in a remote place like this for?

(Takamaru) ...I don't know... I'm lost, I have no idea how I got here...

(Izuna) Is that so? I don't buy it. You're acting way to suspicious! You can't even look me in the eyes!

(Takamaru) ...I-I...I can't... I'm very sorry.

(Izuna) And why not? It's because you're lying isn't it! It was probably you who took my friends away! That's why you have this "I'm a bad guy" vibe about you!

(Takamaru) I have no idea what you're talking about! I have nothing to do with your friends at all!

(Izuna) Aha! How did you know I had friends if you didn't take them away!

(Takamaru) Because you just said it yourself! Please, think before you make a fool of yourself.

The young girl got close in his face and started to squint her eyes. She had a serious face expression and was determined to get answers from this mysterious Samurai.

(Izuna) Okay, first of all, why can't you look at me? Is something wrong? Is my hair too pink for you?

(Takamaru) *Sigh* ...I-It's not your hair...I-It's...everything else...

(Izuna) ...? Everything else? What do you mean? You think I'm so ugly you can't look at me?!

Takamaru quickly faced her with a shockingly serious expression.

(Takamaru) You are probably the most beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure of seeing with my own eyes. Your radiance is blinding! I fear if I look at you, I'll fail to keep my mind free of impurities...! N-Now please!

He turned his head again, this time visibly red from embarrassment. Truly that wasn't something he should have been so honest about, but again, Takamaru is awkward around females. Izuna seemed sort of surprised at his sudden reply, that and a little embarrassed herself.

(Izuna) ...O-Oh...um...sorry? I'm not sure what to say. Honestly, that's kind of sweet...in it's own weird sort of way.

She stepped back a little, trying not to think to much about what he just said.

(Izuna) A-Anyway, could you tell me how you got here, then? It might be connected to my friend's disappearance. Please, that's all I'm asking.

(Takamaru) ...Very well...

Takamaru explained about the strange Ninja he had encountered and how he had been dragged here through some sort of portal. Hardly any of it made any sense to her, but it was such a strange story, she believed it to be the truth.

(Izuna) ...Hmm...that's a wild story you got there. Maybe something similar happened to my clan... Darn it, if that's true, I'd have no idea where to look for them!

(Takamaru) Don't despair, young girl. What happened to me could just be a strange occurrence unique to myself. We've no reason to believe it's a wide spread problem.

(Izuna) Well, that's true. But that just seems too...weird to not be something big going on. I mean, why just you? And why bring you here? It's almost like that ninja guy wanted you to meet me or something! Doesn't it seem weird that the night I lost my clan, you were dragged through a portal or whatever to the exact area I happened to be traveling through? It's way too coincidental to not be some sort of scheme.

(Takamaru) *Nods* ...You raise a good point... I didn't think of it like that. If we are to believe fate has pulled us together, perhaps you and I have a joined destiny of some sort. Either that...or it really was just a strange coincidence.

The pink haired girl stood beside Takamaru and began to look up at him with the cutest smile he had ever seen.

(Izuna) Well, looks like we may be stuck together or something, huh? If you really were destined to meet me, then I think it's best we stick together! Let's figure out this mystery together as a team! Are you in, Samurai guy?

(Takamaru) My name is Takamaru. Please, just call me that.

(Izuna) *Laughs* We're on a first name basis already? This really is fate, huh? My name's Izuna! You can also call me Sexy Mc. Hot-stuff if you'd like!

(Takamaru) I'll...just stick with Izuna.

(Izuna) Well, let's get going! We have no time to waste!

She ran off at quite a high speed. She looked back to see if he was following, and to her surprise, he was right behind her running pretty fast himself. She smirked and looked forward again, silently delighting in the fact that she was no longer alone and that she had just made a new friend.


	2. Sudden Attack!

(Part 2 - Sudden Attack!)

The Samurai and Kunoichi have been traveling together for about a week and currently have nothing to show for it. They refuse to give up of course, so the search for answers continues. After a long couple days traveling in unfamiliar lands, they stumble upon a lonely looking house. It was right by a small river and didn't seem to be close to any villages for miles. With nothing else to do, the two thought they'd check the home out and see if it'd prove useful to their search. The two crossed a small bridge across the river and walked up to the house.

(Takamaru) ...*Knock* *Knock*... Hello? Is anyone home?

(Izuna) Hellooooo! Is anyone in there or what!?

(Takamaru) Quiet! You don't want to disturb them, do you?

(Izuna) We're already disturbing them by even being here, what's the big deal?

(Takamaru) ...Well...*sigh*...

An old man opened the door and stepped out with a crazed expression.

(Takamaru) ...Um...hello there, sir. We were just passing by and were wondering if we could ask a couple questions. I'm sure we must be bothering you, but I thought that maybe-

(Old Man) I don't give a rat's behind what you slutty women want with me! Get off my property! NOW!

(izuna) Slutty!? Who the heck do you think you're calling slutty!

(Takamaru) E-Excuse me, sir, I'm not a woman, I-

(Old Man) GET AWAY FROM MY HOME!

(Izuna) Calm down, Gramps! We're about to leave, we just wanted to ask you a question or two-

The Old Man swung a fist at Izuna's face, but she jumped out the way.

(Izuna) Hey! What's your problem!?

(Old Man) Don't make me awaken my true strength, girl!

(Izuna) What's got your old man diaper in a bunch!? I didn't even do anything to you!

(Old Man) AAAAAAAHHH!

The elderly man kept trying to punch her, but she kept dodging him, trying to resist knocking his lights out. Eventually Takamaru stepped in and grabbed the man's shoulder from behind him.

(Takamaru) Sir! Calm yourself, I beg of you! We are not your enemies, we are simple travelers. We mean you no harm!

The Old Man turned around and slapped him in the face. He started to do a generic looking battle stance.

(Old Man) Do you think I'm afraid of a slutty woman like you!? HA! You don't even know who I am!

(Takamaru) ...For the last time, I am no woman! I am a man, such as yourself! You don't want to test me, I assure you, it won't end well for you-

(Izuna) Are you threatening the old gas!? What're you doing?!

(Takamaru) *Shakes his head* Y-You're right, I almost lost my temper... Thank you, Izuna.

(Izuna) Sheesh, don't let this idiot get to you. Listen, old guy, call us whatever you want to, but could you just answer ONE simple question for us? We'll be out of your hair after that! ...Well...I guess you don't have hair...so...we'll be out of your scalp? I don't know.

(Old Man) Don't question me! Don't talk to me! GO AWAY!

(Izuna) You know what? Screw this old guy, I'm out of here.

(Takamaru) We're sorry to have bothered you... We shall take our leave-

(Old Man) GET OUT OF HERE!

(Takamaru) ...*Sigh*...

The two walked away from the house a bit irritated and confused. Eventually they were far enough away that they couldn't see the house anymore, it was there where stopped to think about what to do next.

(Izuna) Well that didn't help us at all! We're just running around like idiots! I'm no closer to finding my clan than when I started! Oh, what am I supposed to do...!?

(Takamaru) Well at least you have some idea where you are. I'm completely in the dark about why I'm even here in the first place. Where is this? What year is it? Have I transported into the future? Past? I have no idea. I too feel truly lost, I had hoped to be some assistance to you, Miss Izuna, but it appears a lost Samurai is of no use.

(Izuna) So you might be from the past, right? ...And...you're a Samurai... Do people call you Jack?

(Takamaru) ...No, why do you ask?

(Izuna) Hmm... In any case, you gotta get back, right? Back to the past?

(Takamaru) I'm not sure I'm in future. For all I know, I'm in the same time period I came here from. That's hardly a real concern anyway... I'm...actually a little happy I'm far from home...

(Izuna) ...Who'd be happy about something like that? Don't you have a girlfriend or something? Loved ones? Friends, anything?

(Takamaru) In truth, I have no one but myself. I've always been somewhat of a loner in life. Sure, I'm a Samurai, I do what I have to do, but if I can help it, I'm usually off to myself.

(Izuna) Well, if that's what you like then who am I to say you're wrong. You're a weird guy, Taka. You almost remind me of Shino-...

(Takamaru) ...Hmm...?

(Izuna) It's nothing, I'm just making myself lonely again... It's best not to talk about it! Let's just keep moving! Standing here is just making me restless! Let's go!

The young girl started to walk forward, her head held up high. Takamaru smiled to himself, admiring her determination and dedication to her friends. He started to walk behind her, but eventually his thoughts started to wander off a bit. "This girls walk is...so hypnotizing. Her confident strut with that oh so evident hint of grace... How her hips rock side to side... The wind blowing her beautiful Pink hair as I get a teasing whiff of her calming scent... Truly, this girl is a vision of beauty that mortal eyes were not meant to view... Nature sure has a way of creating masterpieces, and I'd say Izuna is a crowning achievement..." thought the young Samurai. He closed his eyes and quite a goofy looking smile dressed his face. As he continued to indulge in his thoughts of Izuna's beauty, she spotted another house in the distance.

(Izuna) Hey, Taka! Another house! Maybe this time we can get some answers!

She turned to look at him only to see he was zoning out into his own little world. She walked over to him and grabbed his face with both of her hands.

(Izuna) Takamaru! Hey! Earth to Takamaru!

The Samurai quickly snapped out of his trance and jumped away from the girl with a shocked expression.

(Takamaru) W-Why are you so close! D-Did something happen?

(Izuna) No, I was talking to you and you just seemed to be...uh...drifting off or something. Snap out of it, aren't you supposed to be a Samurai?

(Takamaru) ...Y-Yes...I'm sorry, I was thinking about something... Never mind that though, what were you talking to me about? I promise to lend you my ear to the best of my ability.

(Izuna) I was just saying that I see another house up ahead! Let's go check it out!

(Takamaru) Don't you remember what happened last time? Perhaps we shouldn't-

She just started running towards the house while he was trying to talk. He shook his head and followed after her, silently noting how stubborn she can be. The two approached the front door, and again, Takamaru began to knock.

(Takamaru) Hello...? *Knock* *Knock*... Anyone home?

(Izuna) Whoever's in there, get your butt out here already!

(Takamaru) Mind your manners, young lady! Show some respect, please. We don't want another hostile-

The same old man from last time opened the door.

(Takamaru) ...

(Izuna) ...What the heck!? How'd you get all the way over here so fast!? What're you, some sort of-

(Old Man) Hero of justice who watched the world around him crumble as he accepted the fate of mankind which he could never hope to challenge to fulfill the promise of the one and only girl he's ever loved who died of an illness due to said hero's past misdeeds!? YES! How did you know, you slut!?

(Izuna) ...Actually, that's not at all what I was going to say, but hey, whatever works for you. A-And stop calling me a slut! I'll seriously kick your old man a-

(Takamaru) Calm yourself! I feel a strong power emanating from this old man. It doesn't feel human.

The elderly man began to stretch and bend out of shape, like he was trying to transform! Takamaru and Izuna jumped back and readied their weapons. The Samurai calmly holding throwing knives between his fingers, the Kunoichi drawing her oversized katana blade. Once the transformation was complete, the old man looked like a slightly taller old man with glowing red eyes and really long fingernails.

(Old Man) Are you prepared!? GWAAAAAAHHH!

(Izuna) ...I was expecting something a little...less lame looking, but whatever! Let's get'em Taka!

(Takamaru) Don't slow me down, understand?

(Izuna) I should be saying that to you!

The monstrous old man jumped from his house and in front of the two partners, swinging his arms around wildly and without reason. Izuna jumped over his head and started to slice him in the back! She managed 5 clean and deep cuts before the beast turned to attack her. Before it could even think of going after Izuna, Takamaru appeared in front of the monster with a puff of smoke, tossing throwing knives straight into the old man's eyes. He then started throwing a great mass of fireballs all over the monsters body, causing it to catch on fire. Izuna jumped on the blue haired Samurai's shoulders and jumped off high into the sky, sending down a rain of shuriken blades. They pierced deep into its skin, causing the monster to scream out in pain. She swiftly fell down, slicing the beasts side, mortally wounding it. The monstrous old man began to tumble towards Takamaru, but he drew his katana and started to slash faster than what should be humanly possible! It was so fast, the monster got diced into bits as it fell towards the skilled Samurai. At the end of it all, the old man was nothing but chunks of bone, flesh and blood dirtying the grass and surrounding areas.

The Samurai roughly flung the blood off of his katana then slowly sheathed his blade, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He was all covered in blood, as was Izuna, but to a leaser extent than Takamaru. The pink haired girl sheathed her weapon as well. She walked over to him and started to stare at him.

(Izuna) ...This is probably a really wrong time to say this, but... HOLY COW! That was awesome! You're so fast with your attacks, I can't even believe it! I mean, I'm super awesome, but you're no slouch yourself, Taka! I admit, I doubted you at first. Who taught you to fight like that?

(Takamaru) ...Let's...talk about this another time... For now...let us mourn the death of an unfortunate soul... We may have taken his life, but I will not dishonor him by treating that fight like some sort of game... I have no idea what he has been through and why he chose the path he had chosen, all I know is that it led to his demise on this horrid day... May his soul rest in eternal peace... May we be forgiven for getting our hands stained with his blood...

The Samurai sorrowfully walked away, his head held down low. Izuna started to feel really bad, she didn't really care at all about the old man, but it seemed to really have gotten to Takamaru. "Am I a terrible person?" thought the young girl. Nonetheless, she walked beside her friend and tried her best stay quiet and honor the old man's memory with him.


	3. The Village

(Part 3 - The Village)

A full two months after the Old Man event, the two travelers found themselves in a random village they happened to stumble upon that night. After such a long time of wandering in the wilderness, arriving at some sort of civilization was a welcome change of pace. Well, at least for Izuna.

(Izuna) Oh my gosh, look at this place! Maybe now we can get a decent bite to eat and a good bath!

(Takamaru) ...Was my cooking not to your liking...?

(Izuna) Well, I'd rather eat something that I didn't see get slaughtered and cooked in front of my face, thank you very much. It was gross and really killed my appetite.

(Takamaru) Well excuse me for trying to keep you fed and healthy...

(Izuna) Hey, I appreciated it, don't act like I didn't!

(Takamaru) ...I suppose you should enjoy your food and bath... I'll be waiting for you outside the village-

(Izuna) Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where do you think you're going, Mr.? Don't you want to eat and stuff too?

(Takamaru) Of course, but I can find my own food... Also, I can just take a bath in a pond or something. I'll be fine, don't worry about me.

(Izuna) Well, I wouldn't say I'm worried about you, but...I mean we've been outside and crap for so long. Don't you want a nice and cozy place to sleep for the night? I know you've been traveling for a long time, don't you think it's time for a little rest and relaxation?

(Takamaru) ...I'd rather not-

(Izuna) Well too bad! You're coming with me!

The girl grabbed his arm and started to walk towards the nearest restaurant she seen. Despite the Samurai's cries of protest, the Kunoichi forced him inside and walked over to the counter.

(Izuna) What's the cheapest thing you have on the menu!

(Guy) Uh...Ramen, I believe.

(Izuna) I want two bowls of that, make it snappy!

(Guy) Y-Yes, right away!

The food was ready in no time, and Izuna paid for them both. Soon after, the two were sitting next to each other and Izuna clapped her hands together.

(Izuna) Itadakimasu!

She began to eat in a hurried and somewhat sloppy manner. Takamaru silently stared at her and eventually looked down to his bowl.

(Takamaru) ...*Sigh*...Itadakimasu...

The Samurai started to eat, but very slowly and calmly. Not too long after he started to eat, the girl slammed the bowl on the counter. The bowl was completely clean.

(Izuna) Hit me with another one!

(Takamaru) Aren't you eating a little too fast...? Calm yourself, the food isn't going anywhere-

(Izuna) Don't question me, woman! I'm hungry and tired, let a girl chow down if she wants to! And besides, I have to eat my food, right?

(Takamaru) ...Well, yes, but that doesn't mean you have to eat like a pig.

(Izuna) Whatever, Mom. Come on, hurry up with that Ramen!

(Takamaru) *Shakes his head* ...Why do I even bother...

After a while of Izuna eating all she could eat, the two left the restaurant and started to search for an Inn. They eventually found an Inn that had an outdoor bath as well. Izuna was more than excited to jump straight in and wash her troubles all away. She again paid for both of their stays and they were then shown to their room.

(Lady) You two will be staying here, okay? You're free to use the bath anytime you'd like. Please, enjoy your stay.

The lady smiled and walked back down the hallway. The room Izuna got was quite small, but was big enough to fit them both. Izuna grabbed Takamaru's katana and her own and threw them into the room. She also threw her wallet onto one of the futons. She then smiled at Takamaru, super excited about getting a good night's sleep after all this time.

(Izuna) Isn't this just the best!? Finally, no sleeping in the grass or waking up with bugs all over me! No more resting in trees and all that stuff! Tonight I actually sleep in a freaking futon!

Takamaru on the other hand looked terrified and backed away from the room.

(Takamaru) W-What is the meaning of this!? D-Do you intend to share a room with m-me!? ME!? W-What has come over you, this is crazy!

(Izuna) I don't have enough money to afford two different rooms! Maybe if you left on your little journey with some money in your wallet, we wouldn't have to share a room. Don't get all worked up, you've got nothing to be worried about.

(Takamaru) N-Nothing to be- Are you MAD, woman!? I can barely stand to look at you, h-how am I supposed to sleep next to you!?

(Izuna) There you go with that strange complex of yours. I understand that I'm hot, but you seem scared of girls in general. I'm not really sure why you're like that, but you're going to have to suck it up tonight. I won't tolerate you going ape-crap while I'm trying to sleep. Got it?

Takamaru lowered his head and tried to calm himself down.

(Takamaru) ...Y-You're right... B-Besides, you're just a child... I shouldn't be so nervous around you, should I...?

(Izuna) I'm no child! I'm as mature and grown as they come! And besides, you're not that much older than me anyway! ...Not that I know how old you are, but you don't look that old to me! So whatever! I'm going to go take a bath.

The young girl walked down the hallway in a huff. Takamaru took about three minutes to move from his spot. He was sweating and could barely keep his thoughts calm. He needed to relax and free his mind of impurities, he doesn't want to come off as some creepy pervert to his new found comrade. Takamaru closed the room door and made his way to the bath entrance and noticed there was a "girls" and "boys" sign above two adjacent doors. Naturally, he walked through the "boys" door and began to undress. He put on a towel, walked out into the bath, sat down in the water and closed his eyes. Over time, he actually started to relax. His peace was quickly interrupted by a female voice calling out to him from right beside him.

(Izuna) Takamaru?

(Takamaru) ...? Izuna...?

He slowly turned his head and saw that the pink haired Kunoichi was right next to him. His eyes couldn't help but to look down, but Izuna quickly palmed his face, covering his eyes with her hand.

(Izuna) Where the heck do you think you're looking!?

(Takamaru) I-I'm sorry! Truly, I am! I must have made some mistake, this is supposed to be the male bath!

The Samurai swiftly backed away from her and turned his back. He started to cover his nose with his hands, fearing that he may have a nosebleed and really embarrass himself. It's a problem he thought he had done away with, but Izuna proved too much for him. Izuna looked back and noticed that the two changing rooms led to the same bath.

(Izuna) ...Well that's just great. Looks like you're not in the wrong, Taka. This is a mixed bath with two different changing rooms. How stupid! *Scoffs* ...Well looks like we're stuck here...

The pink haired girl turned her back as well and began to hug her knees.

(Izuna) ...Y-You didn't see anything, did you...?

(Takamaru) O-Of course not! I...didn't see anything...

(Izuna) ...Good! That's good. I mean, I guess I get a little shy in situations like this. I mean, I never...was in a bath with a guy before, so this is pretty awkward.

(Takamaru) ...Indeed, that is one thing we can agree on...

The girl began to blush a little, trying not to show that she was nervous.

(Izuna) ...Um...y-you're pretty built...you know? I mean, you're fit and...um...

She started to frantically scratch her head.

(Izuna) Aaaaaah! *Stops* J-Just forget I said anything!

(Takamaru) ...I...appreciate the complement... I-If I am to be honest...y-you're...more beautiful than I had imagined. I take back calling you a child earlier, truly I was mistaken-

(Izuna) I thought you said you didn't see anything!

(Takamaru) !? I-I meant-N-Not that I SEEN anything, but more what I thought that I...uh... May I please commit seppuku now...?

(Izuna) Just shut up, okay? It's alright. I seen you a little, so I guess...it's only fair that you seen me a little. We're even, let's drop it.

(Takamaru) ...R-Right...

(Izuna) ...Hey, now that I think about it, are we the only ones here? I didn't see anyone else staying at the Inn, and we're the only ones in the bath.

(Takamaru) There was nobody in the restaurant either...

(Izuna) Weird. Is this a ghost town or something?

(Takamaru) Perhaps they just don't see many visitors... It is sort of in the middle of nowhere...

(Izuna) That's a good point. Besides, it's not like I care much anyway.

(Takamaru) I actually quite enjoy it. I'm not ready to be back in civilization yet... I still haven't made peace in my heart. I still haven't found what I'm looking for...

(Izuna) Yeah, you didn't even want to come inside the village. Why? What's bugging you so much, anyway?

Suddenly the Samurai became quiet.

(Izuna) ...Taka...?

(Takamaru) ...Tell me, Izuna... If...people were under something else's control, being forced to attack you...would you still fight them? Kill them even?

(Izuna) ...I guess it depends who they are and what the situation is. Why, did that happen to you?

(Takamaru) That's not even scratching the surface... I'd rather not discuss my past. Shall we leave this bath...?

(Izuna) ...Well, if you don't want to talk about it, whatever. You got me all interested now, though. I'll get it out of you someday! Anyway, yeah, let's get out of here. I'm going first. Don't you DARE take a quick peep at my butt or anything or it'll be the last thing you see!

(Takamaru) ...You have my word, Izuna... I wouldn't even think about it...

Oh, he thought about it, but he knew he couldn't handle it if he did. He heard the girl get out of the water and walked back into the female changing room. Afterwards, he got out and went into the male changing room. When they went to change, their clothes were gone and were replaced with yukata instead. After dressing themselves, they walked out the doors at seemingly the same time. The lady walked up to them with a smile.

(Lady) Did you enjoy your bath?

(Izuna) Yeah, it was nice!

(Takamaru) ...*Nods*...

(Lady) I noticed how dirty your clothes were, so I thought I'd wash them for you. Is that okay with you two?

(Izuna) Sure, thanks.

(Takamaru) ...

The lady smiled again and walked away somewhere. The two walked back to their room and went inside. Izuna closed the door and sat down on the futon where her wallet was, which was on the right. Takamaru turned off the lights and sat down on his futon as well, which was on the left and closer to the door. He then set his katana to the side of the futon. The moon shined brightly through the window, lighting the room up a bit.

(Izuna) She sure is a nice lady, huh? I hope they don't charge me for that later.

(Takamaru) It does seem like a scam to me, but we'll see in the morning...

(Izuna) Yep! ...So...goodnight, I guess.

The two just kept staring at each other for a couple minutes, neither saying a word.

(Izuna) ...

(Takamaru) ...

(Izuna) ...So...what're you waiting for, go to sleep.

(Takamaru) ...Why don't you lay down first... I should probably stay up to make sure nobody attacks us or...something.

(Izuna) No way! You're probably going to start touching me or something if I fall to sleep first!

(Takamaru) Touching you-What kind of man do you think I am?! Do you take me to be some common pervert!?

(Izuna) No, you're a special kind of pervert. The kind that's calm and collected on the outside, but creepy and perverted on the inside!

(Takamaru) How absurd! I'm no such thing!

(Izuna) Don't try and deny it! I always catch you eyeing my breasts or checking out my butt! It happens all the time!

Takamaru instantly turned red in the face, lowering his head in shame.

(Takamaru) ...I-I...was that obvious, was I...?

(Izuna) Totally obvious! Sometimes I'd even throw you a bone and do sexy poses on purpose because I knew you'd look-...I-I mean...I...uh...

"What the heck am I saying out loud!?" She screamed inside her mind. She started to blush herself, slight turning her head to the side.

(Takamaru) ...You were purposely teasing me...?

(Izuna) ...I-I didn't mean it like that, it's just that...I kind of liked being admired, I don't know...

(Takamaru) And you called me a pervert...

Izuna angrily looked at Takamaru, feeling embarrassed.

(Izuna) I'm not a pervert! You're far more perverted than I am!

(Takamaru) For a young girl to happily flaunt her body in front of man, hoping he'd ogle and inflate her ego sounds like a pervert if I've ever heard of one.

(Izuna) AH, SHUT UP! You were the one looking! I saw the lust in your eyes, you dirty animal! Samurai, my butt! You're always zoning off and fantasizing about me!

Takamaru hit the floor with his fist, fed up with her accusations.

(Takamaru) Don't treat your baseless claims as fact! I-I've never even done such a thing!

(Izuna) Oh, really! Say that to my face and swear you didn't on your Samurai honor bull crap!

The two riled up partners got close into each others faces, Izuna squinting her eyes with a tight lipped expression, Takamaru trying to look as serious as he could.

(Takamaru) I swear on my honor that I never...f-fantasized...a-about...

(Izuna) Go on! Finish!

(Takamaru) ...*Sigh*...I cannot... I am guilty as charged... I can't simply lie to the face of a comrade... I would never be able to live with myself, and you'd never be able to trust me... I must be honest... I fantasize about you quite often. I'm a pathetic, lowly pervert... I am truly ashamed of myself... If you have it in your heart, I beg your forgiveness...

Izuna's face turned even more pink than before. Her heart started to beat faster, almost as if it was trying to escape her chest. Hearing him admit to something like that was something she wasn't expecting.

(Izuna) ...S-See...? I knew it... B-But don't talk like that, you don't have to be all down about it. Everyone does that at one point or another... I mean...um...

The pink haired girl closed her eyes and gathered all the courage she could muster.

(Izuna) I do the same thing...! Especially after we started traveling together! A-And actually...lately I've been finding myself thinking less about my clan and...how much fun it is to travel with you...! I'm a shallow, self centered girl... I dragged you into my own problems because I thought you were...h-hot...! There, I said it, okay!? I'm a pervert too...

The blue haired young man was surprised by her words. He didn't believe she even had the slightest interest in him, but it appears he had been wrong.

(Takamaru) ...Is...that how you truly feel...?

(Izuna) ...Yeah... I think about doing...things...and I think you're super hot... Yeah, I'm being a little weird, creepy even, but if you're going to be all honest like that, I should be too... Great job, big shot, you made me say some real embarrassing things tonight... Don't worry, I'm not going to...do anything, I know you're terrified of girls.

(Takamaru) ...I-I'm not terrified, I just have trouble not getting worked up... You see, I overcame this problem a while ago, but since I met you it seemed to have resurfaced... You're too beautiful, too radiant... You're also fun, full of life, witty, and entertaining... As I spent more and more time with you, I've come to realize there's much more to you than just how beautiful you are, how perfectly crafted your body is. I guess I actually started to enjoy your company... For once, I didn't mind not being alone... I may admire your body a lot of the time, much more than I'd like to admit, but I don't want you to think that's all I like about you... I may get worked up around girls, but for you, I don't mind it... In fact, you may even be my remedy... Because compared to you, all other women now seem unimpressive to me...

(Izuna) ...Y-You really mean all of that...?

(Takamaru) ...Like it or not, you may be the only girl to get me worked up from now on... And to be honest, I couldn't have hoped for anyone better to set my sights on...

(Izuna) ...Takamaru... I...uh...thank you...I don't know what to say...

(Takamaru) Words aren't necessary. We've made our peace. Let's end it at that-

(Izuna) Wait! ...I-I actually do know what to say! So listen, okay?

(Takamaru) ...If you must...

(Izuna) It's just one word... "Sorry!"

(Takamaru) What-

Izuna suddenly started to kiss Takamaru on the lips, throwing her arms around his neck. He felt like he was going to pass out, but somehow contained his excitement, returning the kiss. He gently started to caress her back, admiring her slim frame. The two stood like this for a while, indulging in each other's honest feelings.


	4. Aliens and Deities

(Part 4 - Aliens and Deities)

A month after the two travelers visited the lonely little village, they found themselves under a vicious attack from a group of Ninja deep inside a forest. They were light on their feet, and actually very skilled, but they were hardly a match for the Kunoichi and Samurai duo. Takamaru was tossing throwing knives and fireballs all over the place at super speeds. All of his throwing knives hit it's target perfectly in the heart, killing them in one blow, while the fireballs were traveling so fast that it would tear through enemies like a hot knife through butter. Izuna was up close and personal, slicing and dodging the Ninja with speed and precision. She slashed the enemies with her right hand, using her Katana, while clawing at their throats with her left, using her Cat Claw. She was taking them all down like it was nothing as well, but they just kept pouring in from the trees. Over time, Izuna back flipped over to Takamaru, the two standing back to back.

(Izuna) Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

(Takamaru) I believe I am.

(Izuna) Then let's lets end this thing!

Izuna pulled out a Gouka Talisman, while Takamaru raised his katana to the sky. The pink haired Kunoichi used the talisman, engulfing the surrounding area in burning flames! The blue haired Samurai then screamed to the sky "Inazuma Lightning!" which caused a sudden lightning storm to rain down on their enemies. The burning Ninja got electrocuted to death and soon everything just sort of blew up. After the smoke cleared, it seemed the Ninja enemies had all been defeated by their team attack. Takamaru sheathed his katana, Izuna doing the same, and then they both turned to look at each other.

(Izuna) ...Can I say it?

(Takamaru) I'd advise not to, but if you can't help yourself...

(Izuna) Okay... THAT WAS SO FREAKING AWESOME! Did you just see that! We were all cool, doing an epic team special and then BOOM! Random explosion! That was the most amazing attack ever! We need to do that again sometime!

(Takamaru) While I can understand your excitement, we mustn't be careless with our attacks. We could have hurt ourselves, or worse, burn down this whole forest. It's a miracle we didn't cause much harm to the environment.

(Izuna) ...You sure know how to take the fun out of everything. Fine, we'll be more careful from now on.

(Takamaru) That's what I like to hear.

(Izuna) Yeah, whatever. Do you think that was all the Ninja? Why were they attacking us, anyway?

(Takamaru) Honestly speaking, being attacked by Ninja is so common for me, the whole ordeal seemed mundane from my perspective. Of course, I don't want to treat their lives as if they were insignificant, but I'm so used to this that I can't help but feel a tad uninterested...

(Izuna) Is that so? What are you, some sort of Ninja killing expert or something?

(Takamaru) ...I wouldn't say that, but I will say I have plenty of experience.

(Izuna) So, who do you think would win in a fight between me or you?

(Takamaru) ...Where is this coming from? I'd never want to fight you. Kunoichi or not, you're special to me. Let's not discuss something so trivial.

(Izuna) Yeah, I guess your right. I wouldn't want to fight you either. But isn't it funny? Someone once told me Ninja and Samurai are supposed to be enemies, but here you and I are being all friendly with each other. It kind of makes things a little bit more steamy, don't you think?

(Takamaru) ...What are you referring to when you say "steamy"...

(Izuna) Don't act like you don't know! *Blows a kiss at him*.

He started to blush and then turned his back to Izuna.

(Takamaru) Please, this is not the time or the place...

(Izuna) Aw, you're no fun.

The two continued into the forest, walking at a brisk pace. Eventually she turned to Takamaru and looked up at him with her big, cute eyes.

(Izuna) Hey, Taka? I think we've gotten much closer now and everything, and I was just wondering...do you mind telling me about your past now? You always start getting all quiet when I bring it up, and it's starting to make me worry. Talk to me about it, it might make you feel better.

(Takamaru) ...

(Izuna) *Scoffs* Really!? After all we've been through, you still don't trust me?! Fine, I'll tell you about MY past, and then you can tell me about yours, deal?

(Takamaru) ...Do whatever you like...

(Izuna) ...Whatever. Let's see here, where do I start... Some jerk named Mugen decided Ninja's sucked and kicked us out of his castle. He was our old master, but who cares about him. After that, we tried to find a nice and out of the way village for Grandboss, Gen-An. We eventually did, but then some crazy stuff happened and I sort of...ticked off the deities of the village or something. So they kept making all this stupid stuff happen to everyone in the town, and I had to storm their shrines to kick their butts.

(Takamaru) ...So you angered village deities and then proceeded to invade their shrines and beat them up... Boy, does that sound just like you.

(Izuna) I didn't have a choice! And I'm not done! After all that crap, my friend Shino suddenly started to search for her sister, and eventually some foreign deities and creatures from some other region, mononokes, followed my friends sister into my homeland. After beating up some more deities, I successfully reunited Shino and her sister. But after that, I angered the Dark Prince, the leader of the deity people. I kicked the Dark Prince's butt and convinced him to return to his homeland and saved the day and all that. Cool story, huh?

Takamaru just stared at her with a surprised expression.

(Takamaru) That...is some story. To defeat so many deities, you must be a force to be reckoned with. Perhaps I've doubted your skill a little bit. Maybe you could have chosen your words a little better in telling your story, but overall, I'm thoroughly impressed.

(Izuna) Thanks, but I didn't tell you all that to impress you. So now that I told you all that, you tell me about YOUR past! Let's hear it already!

Takamaru let out a deep sigh and stopped walking. He turned to Izuna with a serious expression.

(Takamaru) ...Fine...I will tell you everything. On one stormy night, a mysterious object fell into Murasame Castle and it had given life to the Murasame statue and took control of the castle. The mysterious object not only took control of the castle, but also the Daimyos of the blue castle, the red castle, the green castle and the pink castle which were nearby. It handed each one a mysterious ball of 4 different colors. Hearing of this, the Shogun sent me on a secret mission to stop the madness caused by the evil entity.

Izuna was listening quietly and actually seemed quite interested in the story being told. Her intense stare started to make him feel a little nervous.

(Takamaru) *Clears throat* ...Well, after that I battled through endless hoards of Ninja and other foes, stormed all the neighboring castles to defeat the Daimyos, and after much bloodshed, I arrived at Murasame Castle. It seemed the place had been completely transformed. Monsters of all kinds roamed the area freely, they were faster and stronger than anything I had faced before. I struggled through it all until I finally reached the now living statue, Murasame. We battled to the death, and I came out victorious. The monster seemed to rot in front of my eyes, and it's stomach opened up. I walked trough it like a cave of some sort. And after that...things got even more strange...

Izuna started to look even more interested, getting closer up to him.

(Takamaru) ...As I walked, it seemed as though I wandered into an area not of our world... It was like outer space. I made my way through and came into contact with...what seemed like some sort of space monster. An Alien, I don't know. I fought for my life, giving it everything I had, and somehow...I killed it. I defeated an enemy that I don't even know how to describe with words. After that, I saved the land and peace had returned to all...except me.

(Izuna) That all sounds crazy... I mean, you fought a living statue and an alien in the same day? You sure know how to live it up, Taka. That's the story of the century right there.

(Takamaru) ...You...don't believe me, do you...?

(Izuna) Of course I believe you. Why wouldn't I?

Her straight answer took him aback. She believed him? Even after the alien bit?

(Takamaru) ...*Chuckles*...

Soon he started to all out laugh his head off, holding his stomach and all. Izuna started to smile at him, confused as to what made him laugh so hardly. He wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at her again, trying not to smile, but failing miserably.

(Takamaru) You're truly one of a kind, Izuna. Not in my wildest dreams did I believe someone would accept that ridiculous story as truth. I've kept a lot of this even from the Shogun himself, feeling it was too absurd to report. B-But you just...believed it without a second guess! I can barely contain my laughter!

(Izuna) I-I've never seen you laugh before. Guess it feels good to get all of that off your chest, huh? I mean, I get it, not everyone's going to buy a story as strange as that one, but I know you well enough to believe you wouldn't lie to me. If that's what you say really happened, I believe you!

(Takamaru) Thank you, Izuna. Thank you so much... After all the death and destruction I've caused, after all those extraordinary things my eyes have witnessed, I wasn't sure how to go about living a normal life anymore. I was restless and just started traveling... But perhaps...all I had to do was tell someone the truth... Maybe, just maybe they would believe me like you have...! I was a fool to keep it to myself, wasn't I?

(Izuna) No way, you just didn't know how to come out and say "Hey, I just killed a living statue and fought an alien in space!" with a straight face, that's all. It all sounds like a legend or something! Like, one of those stories people would tell their kids to inspire them to do their best or something. It's the story of how an a once ordinary Samurai became a one man army and challenged the unknown with nothing but his skills and bravery to back him up! I know! I'll name your legend for you... Let's see... Aha! I call it "The Mysterious Murasame Castle!" I like the sound of that!

(Takamaru) *Smiles* ...Well I suppose your story is in need of a name as well... How about "Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja"... Something like that, at least...

(Izuna) It sounds quirky, I like it!

Takamaru then pulled her to him and hugged her tightly, Izuna hugging him back afterwards.

(Takamaru) Thank you for returning some sort of peace to my heart. I am forever in your debt...

(Izuna) Aw, it was nothing! Next time you fight an alien though, invite me too! I want to see one with my own eyes!

His fingers ran through her pink hair as he chuckled lightly. The two began to feel even closer, now learning of each others past. Over time, they continued to walk through the forest, Izuna chatting away as usual.


	5. Reunited

(Part 5 - Reunited)

A little over a week after the duo traveled through the forest, they arrived in a densely populated village. Kids were running around, old people were yelling at them, and merchants were selling fruits at multiple stands. The place seemed very active and full of life, the exact opposite of the village they had run across before. The two walked into the village, looking around for any sign of Izuna's lost friends, but she saw no sign of them.

(Izuna) *Sigh* ...You know what, Taka? Maybe it's about time to give up. They're probably way on the other side of the planet for all I know. All this searching around is starting to get on my nerves! Why didn't they just tell me where they were going? Just write a note! anything! Why did they leave me swinging in the wind like this!?

(Takamaru) It may be hard on you, but we've come so far. It would all be for nothing if we didn't at least find out where your friends have gone... I will not give up until I see you reunited with your-

(?) Izuna...!?

A voice called at to her, and it sounded just like Shino. Izuna turned around and seen Shino standing by a stand, looking in her direction.

(Izuna) ...S-Shino-sis? Is that you!?

The black haired Kunoichi ran up to her looking worried.

(Shino) Izuna, where were you all this time? I was looking everywhere for you! You just disappeared out of nowhere.

(Izuna) What? You're the one who disappeared! You all just ditched me in that weird Inn we were in for some reason! What was that all about anyway?

(Shino) Mitsumoto said he woke you up and that you said you'd catch up with us later. We all went back to Katamari Village. Why didn't you catch up like you said?

(Izuna) Wait, what? I don't remember being told anything at all! What kind crap is Mitsumoto talking?

(Shino) ...I guess he may have lied to us.

(Izuna) Doesn't surprise me any, that good for nothing.

(Shino) Well, anyway, I'm glad I found you. Let's go back to Katamari Village. It'll be a long journey, but if we start now, we'll get some ground covered before nightfall.

Izuna started to look sad, and kind of turned her head to the side, confusing Shino.

(Shino) ...What's wrong, you don't want to come back with me?

(Izuna) N-No! It's not that, it's just...

She looked up at Takamaru, who was looking quite sad himself.

(Shino) ...Who's this guy? Some sort of Samurai...?

(Izuna) Oh, this is Takamaru! He's been traveling with me since we got separated. A lot has happened between then and now, actually...

(Shino) ...You're not going to tell me you don't want to come back with me because of him, are you?

(Izuna) ...Well...I'd love to go back and see everyone, but at the same time...I don't want to leave Takamaru all alone.

(Takamaru) What foolishness you speak, Izuna... Your sole reason of traveling with me was to find your clan. Now that you know where to find them, our reason to travel together has been resolved. Go with her... Go home to your family, don't worry about me...

She noticed how his expression turned very lonely looking as he spoke to her. To hear him telling her to leave his side made something deep in her heart sink. It almost hurt a little.

(Izuna) ...B-But...I...

(Takamaru) Goodbye, Izuna... It was...fun...

The blue haired Samurai started to walk towards the village's exit. He raised his hand as he walked away, as if to say one final "goodbye".

(Shino) What a weird guy. He seemed rather understanding, though. He must have been a very patient man to put up with your nonsense for so long. Come on, let's get traveling home-

(Izuna) Takamaru!

She started to desperately run after him, her legs almost feeling like they were moving on their own. Surprised, Shino reached her arm out to her, but she apparently had no intention of stopping.

(Shino) ...You're in love, aren't you...?

The pink haired girl hugged Takamaru from behind, trying not to cry.

(Izuna) D-Don't leave! Please, there's still more things we have to do! W-We never found out why you were attacked by that weird ninja, we never figured out if you were from the past or whatever!

He stopped walking, quietly listening to Izuna's plead.

(Izuna) I mean, you even said it yourself! I-It was fun traveling together, right? Y-You don't really want me to leave, right? You want us to be together, don't you?

(Takamaru) But I thought this was what you wanted! You wanted to find your friends and go home, correct? Don't suddenly change your goals like that... If you want to go home-

(Izuna) But I don't want to go home! Not without you!

Many people in the village started to get quiet, watching the scene play out in front of them.

(Izuna) Takamaru, I...I love you, okay!? I love you! I don't want to leave your side, ever! My heart hasn't been the same since I started loving you, and it won't just go back to normal if I go home! I need you! I know I look pathetic right now, but I don't care...! I don't care what you or anyone else thinks, I'm staying with you! No matter where you go, I'll be right there with you!

Her words rung deep in his heart, her feelings syncing perfectly with his. He tried not to get too emotional, but he started to feel her shaking against his back, crying bitter tears.

(Takamaru) ...I-Izuna... I...

"Is it really okay to love her...? Do I really deserve such an honor...?" thought the Samurai. He held back his own tears and tried to answer her properly.

(Takamaru) ...I-I'm not sure I'm worthy of your affection... But...even so, I must admit that I...have feelings for you as well. As much as I don't deserve your love, I crave it... I want it sorely... I-If what you say is how you honestly feel, I must answer with my honest feelings as well...

He took a deep breath, leaned back a little and then let out a loud scream.

(Takamaru) I LOVE YOU TOO, IZUNAAAA!

Blushing, the Samurai straightened his stance, accepting the fact that everyone around him knew of his feelings. Izuna let go of him and started to look up at the back of his head, also blushing. Hearing his declaration of love made the butterflies in her heart flutter out of control, putting the biggest smile on her face. She began to giggle and wipe her eyes, trying to compose herself.

(Izuna) ...W-What are you doing, you idiot.

She lightly punched his back with her fist, the tears still falling. He turned to her, smiling.

(Takamaru) If I am to accept my love for you, I don't want to feel ashamed of it... I'll yell to all who will listen, I'll scream from the mountain tops...and...I'll feel no shame at all... I love you so much and I don't care who knows about it. I humbly accept your love, while giving you my own in return...

(Izuna) ...Takamaru...

The two hugged tightly and started to kiss each other. The people in the village started to applaud loudly, and Shino silently walked up to them. After a while, the parted lips and the crowd calmed down.

(Shino) ...So what does this all mean then? You're not coming back?

Izuna wiped her eyes and smiled brightly.

(Izuna) Sorry, Shino. But I'm going to stay with Takamaru.

(Shino) I thought that would be your answer.

(Izuna) Yeah, I just can't leave him. I actually can't stand the thought of it, really. But it was really nice to see you again, Shino. I'm relived to know you're all okay.

(Shino) Yeah, it's nice to see you again as well. And I'm not sure what it is, but you seem like you've grown up a little. I guess it's true when they say love can change a person. I'm both proud and happy for you, Izuna. I wish you and this Takamaru fellow the best.

(Izuna) Thanks, Shino-sis! We'll be fine, I promise.

Shino looked at Takamaru with a evil looking glare.

(Shino) You better take good care of Izuna, Takamaru. If you hurt her in any way, you'll have to answer to me.

(Takamaru) I've no intention of ever hurting Izuna. You have my honest word. I swear it on all the honor I have left.

Her expression softened and she walked beside them.

(Shino) Good. Don't lose that attitude. Why don't you come and visit us at Katamari Village sometime, Izuna? I'm sure Grandboss will be happy to see you.

(Izuna) Sure, I'll visit whenever I get the chance! We'll meet again in no time!

(Shino) Alright then. Don't get yourself killed out here... Goodbye.

(Izuna) See ya!

(Takamaru) Happy travels.

Shino then left the village with a content smile on her face. The couple then turned to each other.

(Izuna) Well...I guess were going to be together for much longer, huh?

(Takamaru) It would seem so...

They both smiled warmly at each other and began to walk into the village. This about ends the currently known adventures of Takamaru and Izuna. Where they go next, what things they discover is a mystery as of now. All that is known is that the two traveled together far and wide. And so I close the book on The Mysterious Legend of the Samurai and Ninja.

**THE END.**


End file.
